hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Pacific typhoon season/January-June
January 01W. SONAMU Tropical Depression 01W (Auring) Now monitored by JMA (since January 1) and PAGASA (since today, January 3). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Sonamu Now upgraded to a tropical storm by JMA. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:23, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow that was fast. I haven't started some new betting pools yet D: Isaac829 03:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Really fast start for the WPAC may be an indication of an active season? maybe but with an indication of La Niña developing it may affect later on.Allanjeffs 07:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Sonamu Sonamu has strengthened..... STO12 (talk) 17:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I believe this is going to become the first typhoon of the year (never mind, Sonamu's dying). And Allan, just because we got a storm almost right away does not mean this year's typhoon season will be extremely active. AndrewTalk To Me 18:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I know this is slightly off-topic, but with Sonamu, the 2013 typhoon season has gotten its first storm faster than any season since 1979 (which kicked off with Typhoon Alice). This is also off-topic, but in the Atlantic, a freak January hurricane was found in 1938 via the Atlantic reanalysis project. This means it was 1938, not 1978, that had the fastest start to an Atlantic hurricane season. AndrewTalk To Me 18:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) This is a rather odd, and also fast, start to the WPac typhoon season. This also marks the first time since 2001 that a storm existed in January here, when Vaemi crossed over from December, as did Soulik the year before that. But this is the first time in more than 30 years that the WPac had a storm form this early. It's not going to do much though. Ryan1000 20:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Sonamu (2nd time) 50 mph/994 mb. AndrewTalk To Me 18:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Sonamu Long gone. AndrewTalk To Me 14:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 94W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression (Bising) We are not even two weeks in to the new year, and our second PAGASA depression is among us!!! Bising currently has winds of 30 mph (10-min sustained) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1002 mb. By the way, does anyone know how to handle a storm monitored (and named) by PAGASA but not the JTWC at the same time? AndrewTalk To Me 14:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) We don't name them by their PAGASA names, but by their JMA names. This one probrably won't do much, might not even become named. Ryan1000 19:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC What is the difference between a Pagasa and a Jma? Lemme guess.... Japan Meteoroligical Agency? Phillipine Agency Geology Administration (don't know the other two?) Anyway... why are typhoons named after Jma names and not PaGaSa names though? Just wondering.... BTW, I kinda see Bising become a category 2 Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Liz, the JMA Regional Specialized Meteorological Center (RSMC) monitors the entire Pacific Ocean between the equator and 100 degrees east to the International Date Line, while the PAGASA area of responsibility encompasses a box enclosing the Philippines between 5 to 15 degrees north and 115 to 135 degrees east. Also, typhoons are named after JMA names because that agency is the RSMC, or "manager", of the Western Pacific basin, not PAGASA. And yes, you got the JMA part right (Japan Meteorological Agency, to be precise), but the PAGASA portion is officially called the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration. Anyway, PAGASA has dropped responsibility of this depression, so I removed the "Bising" part from the active storms template. However, the JMA still considers it active. AndrewTalk To Me 18:35, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of JMA Tropical Depression And...gone. AndrewTalk To Me 00:54, January 15, 2013 (UTC) February 02W.SHANSHAN Tropical Depression 02W (Crising) Made this a bit late.Isaac829 21:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually it has been upgrade to ts Shanshan by JMA. I actually thought it was dead as the JTWC stop issuing advisories in this system.Allanjeffs 03:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Shanshan Strange...Isaac829 15:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. You have no idea how strange it is.Allanjeffs 00:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) June 03W.YAGI 95W.INVEST Never has this basin been so dead up to now... By June there should be already a couple of typhoons. MJO for some reason didn't bother at all with the WPac. Regardless, 95W is already quite well defined and Yagi should form soon. (I have trouble comprehending WPac names, for some reason XD) Expected to recurve north. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 20:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) This invest is very organized on satellite imagery. I think we will see a tropical depression in the next couple of days. Also, I agree the activity we have seen this year in the Western Pacific is indeed unusually low, but it is not that extreme (1998 did not even get a tropical depression until July 6!). AndrewTalk To Me 22:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : I doubt we'll get anywhere near 2010's record-low this year, but I'm surprised how quiet WPac has been thus far this year. We haven't had a named storm since the year begun in January, and aside from this, the rest of the basin seems dead. Ryan1000 00:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Even the Indian Ocean has been more active than the Wpac.The Wpac has start its quiet era I believe. I might be wrong but by this time compare to previous years there has been a typhoon already.Allanjeffs 04:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) JMA Tropical Depression (Dante) As everyone tracks Tropical Storm Andrea in the Atlantic, this little depression has come together here in the West Pacific. Hopefully, it can become a tropical storm by JMA standards (we have not had one since Shanshan all the way back in March (and even that was not considered a tropical storm by the JTWC)!). AndrewTalk To Me 10:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It would be a shame if it only becomes a TS in JMA standards, not just JTWC's.--Isaac829 14:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) PAGASA has named this depression Dante (The last storm with that name was Kujira in 2009). AndrewTalk To Me 22:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Yagi (Dante) : Now named by JMA. Still a Tropical Depression in JTWC standards (SSHS). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 13:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : Yagi is expected to reach 45 knots in about 48 hours, as forecasted by the JMA. I believe we might see a severe tropical storm from this system. Also, just in case anyone is wondering, the name Yagi is Japanese for "goat". AndrewTalk To Me 15:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Yagi has some extremely cold cloud tops near 100C! I have simply never seen such an extreme example before. In fact, this might beat Hilda for a new record! - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 20:26, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I wonder what it would be like to be in those clouds... Anyway, the JTWC now considers Yagi a tropical storm. AndrewTalk To Me 21:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Could become a typhoon soon, but Yagi will likely dissipate off of Southern Japan and not cause significant damage on land. WPac's been rather quiet this year; only two other named storms so far this season (Sonamu and Shanshan). 2010 had only one storm at this time of year but would later get two typhoons in July. Ryan1000 02:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yagi kind of reminds me of Rammusun as the beginning. Rammusun was originally predicted to peak solidly as a 90kts typhoon by the JTWC. Well, it RI'd and nearly got upgraded into a cat-5. Yagi could strengthen a little bit more but I strongly doubt extreme intensity fluctuations. Weakening should kick in soon. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 03:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yagi has start to weaken.Allanjeffs 04:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Yagi Died yesterday without becoming a typhoon. Ryan1000 21:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : Seems like a fail.Isaac829 04:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) 99W.INVEST 99W.INVEST Tropical depression could form. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) Made landfall in China. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 20:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) 04W.LEEPI 91W.INVEST Similar to Yagi. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 20:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) JMA Tropical Depression (Emong) Its here the fourth of the season I believe.Allanjeffs 01:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Not yet Allan, it's only a TD as of now. It's PAGASA name is Emong, but it could become Leepi later today or tomorrow while it heads north, then east staying south of Japan and out to sea (aside from the Riryoku Islands). That would also mark the first usage of the name (following Xangsane's retirement in 2006). Ryan1000 01:51, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Weird as JMA already have it as leepi.Japan Meteorological AgencyTropical Cyclone Advisory #11TROPICAL STORM LEEPI (T1304)9:00 AM JST June 18 2013.Allanjeffs 01:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Leepi (Emong) Guess Wikipedia's not updated to it yet, but...that says it all. Anyways, a re-Yagi, won't do much. Ryan1000 01:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Heavy flooding from Leepi has already occured in the Philippines. AndrewTalk To Me 20:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : There's another invest west of the Philipines that's causing a lot of damage and flooding there; that system merged with Leepi and it's still causing lots of rainfall over the islands. However, Leepi itself is moving away from the Philipine islands and towards Japan. Ryan1000 21:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : : They didn`t merge is now td 5 and expect to become Bebinca has this name used before? anyways Bebinca is also not expect to become a typhoon what is happenning to this basin?Allanjeffs 00:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: It appeared they were merging earlier, but now it looks like they're both just really disorganized, weak storms. WPac's gaining a little steam but still no typhoons yet this season. We'll get one at some point, and as of now, it's the only active basin, knowing Barry just died and ATL isn't expected to have that African wave develop for another week or so. Ryan1000 08:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Leepi The storm degenerated and became extratropical just before it struck Japan. AndrewTalk To Me 17:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Seems like it failed.Isaac829 17:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: What a waste of a name...This thing didn't do jack squat, I was at least hoping it could be our season's first typhoon. Ryan1000 22:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) 05W.BEBINCA Tropical Depression 05W (Fabian) This depression snuck upon us! Anyway, it's expected to become a tropical storm. By the way, does anyone know what happened to Feria (the original "F" name on the PAGASA list)? AndrewTalk To Me 00:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe Feria was retired/removed due to the 2001 storm (Typhoon Utor) which caused over 100 deaths in the Philippines. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Bebinca Upgrade anyone knows if Bebinca was a replacement from a retired storm?Allanjeffs 03:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Last used in 2009 (Nangka), not retired. 05W is moving pretty fast.--Isaac829 01:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Bebinca was last used in 2006 for a TS, and once in 2000 as well. Not expecting much from this as it moves towards China. They might get some flooding but it probrably won't be any worse than most of the other storms that hit that area in the past. Ryan1000 08:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Impactwise, Bebinca has left its scar on Hainan, as many flights have been cancelled and four fisherman nearly died because they lost land contact. However, intensitywise, Bebinca is a FAIL. Sure, it ties with Sonamu and Yagi as the strongest storm of the year so far in terms of minimum pressure, but its winds are UNIMPRESSIVE. For those who thought Bebinca would become a typhoon, your wish is not looking likely... AndrewTalk To Me 23:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think anyone thought Bebinca would become a typhoon...Isaac829 01:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope. The way that Bebinca was sheared throughout its timeframe, I don't think anyone even considered that. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Bebinca Bebinca never had any hopes of becoming a typhoon. I would've actually considered it for the Hall of Fame if it did become one lol. Probrably gonna die later today. Ryan1000 15:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) 06W.RUMBIA 95W.INVEST As Bebinca stirs around, the NRL has noted this new little guy. AndrewTalk To Me 21:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's looking nice, but I highly doubt that this will form soon. After it passes through the area of stability, something could come out of it. Hopefully a recurving typhoon that pose no threat to land. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Rumbia (Gorio) And it's Rumbia. Gonna pass over the Philipines later today and move over the South China Sa before hitting southern China in about 2-3 days. Hopefully won't be that bad. Ryan1000 02:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I am becoming worried about this basin they haven`t have a typhoon this year if the streak continue we will broke the record.Allanjeffs 06:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Rumbia has made landfall in the Philippines. It is causing many landslides and power failures there. Hopefully, no one dies. And Allan, there still is a way to go before 2013 claims the record for the latest date a Western Pacific season's first typhoon to form. 2010 did not get its first typhoon (Conson) until July 12. 1977 did not get its first typhoon (Sarah) until July 19. 1995 also did not get its first typhoon (Faye) until July 19. And finally, 1998 did not get its first typhoon (Otto) until August 3, which is the latest date ever for a season's first typhoon to form. AndrewTalk To Me 12:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah I doubt we'll set any records as of yet. The EPac's record latest first hurricane was Ignacio at the end of August in 2003, and Atlantic's record is Gustav of 2002 (although 1907 and 1914, before reliable record keeping began, had no hurricanes). The NIO has had some seasons with no hurricanes, as has the SPac (most rescently 2008-09). Im not too sure about the Australian region or the SWIO, but they might have had a few hurricane-less seasons as well. Ryan1000 18:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : The latest a season had done to achieve a hurricane was in 1941 when the first hurricane achieve hurricane status in September 16.Allanjeffs 20:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Like I said with 1907 and 1914, which had no known hurricanes, seasons like that were before reliable record keeping began. Therefore is a strong possibility there were a few hurricanes back then were missed; Gustav of 2002 is the latest known first hurricane in the Atlantic during the reliable record era. (Forgot to sign in). Ryan1000 00:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Rumbia Rumbia is now a 50 kt/985 mbar storm. It has displaced Sonamu as the season's strongest storm and caused four fatalities in the Philippines. And per JTWC standards, Rumbia is already a typhoon! The typhoon wait is over! AndrewTalk To Me 11:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : JMA's the official RSMC, and it has not declared Rumbia a typhoon. So it's not over.Isaac829 17:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah it's (unofficially) a typhoon, Rumbia will be dying out soon due to interaction with mainland China. Ryan1000 15:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Rumbia Down to a TD per JMA standrads. AndrewTalk To Me 17:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Rumbia Down and out. Ryan1000 07:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC)